Invisíveis
by KawaiHikari
Summary: Tenten e Shino sempre foram invisíveis aos olhos de todos. Não chamavam grande atenção, mesmo que ela fosse excepcional no manuseio de armas e ele tivesse uma personalidade excêntrica. Já adultos e com a vida formada, mesmo solteiros, eles não esperavam acontecimentos que mudassem suas rotinas.


**Invisíveis**

Tenten nunca foi moça de querer chamar atenção dos outros, preferia se vestir da forma mais confortável possível, sem se importar se estava bonita ou não aos olhos das pessoas; preferia prender os cabelos no alto da cabeça, sem ligar se seu rosto ficava bem mais belo com as madeixas castanhas soltas. Tenten era diferente, Tenten era praticamente invisível e gostava que fosse assim.

A garota, entretanto, não era invisível a um único par de olhos, o de Neji. Ah sim, o Hyuuga conseguia enxergar de tudo, por que não conseguiria notar a tão linda companheira de time? Até porque ele não era capaz de ignorar a presença da garota, que sempre lhe chamava a atenção. Assim Neji acabou por se apaixonar por Tenten. Mas, infelizmente, a sua morte veio antes que pudesse sequer pensar em começar um relacionamento com a morena. E então Tenten voltou a ser invisível a todos.

O tempo passou depois da guerra e os amigos da época começaram a namorar, casar, formar família, menos a garota de cabelos castanhos, não mais garota, mas sim mulher. E que mulher! Das kunoichis, Tenten acabou sendo a última solteira, enquanto os homens só restaram Lee, com quem ela mantinha um forte laço, e o tão misterioso Shino, aquele que era tão invisível quanto Tenten.

O Aburame, desde pequeno, se escondia em blusas largas e óculos escuros. Era melhor assim, era necessário ser assim. Nunca ninguém teve o privilégio de mirar-lhe profundamente nos olhos, nem mesmo Kiba ou Hinata. Shino era reservado demais, quieto demais, tímido demais. E já estava acostumado a ser assim.

Até que, na festa de casamento de Naruto e Hinata, os orbes chocolates de Tenten refletiram nas lentes escuras de Shino. Em fração de segundos, ela se sentiu observada, analisada dos pés à cabeça, e logo se virou para ignorar tais pensamentos. Afastou-se da multidão para beber algo e trombou novamente com o misterioso Aburame. Fitou-o por milésimos e desviou a visão. Ficaram nessa por toda a comemoração, sem nem trocar cumprimentos.

Kiba, ao perceber que o ex-companheiro de equipe estava observando a kunoichi por demais, resolveu dar um empurrãozinho. Fato era que a moça era linda, como pudera nunca percebê-la? Como um adolescente na flor da idade, chamou Tenten de canto e disse que o amigo estava interessado – o que ainda não era certeza absoluta – então sugeriu que fossem embora juntos. Ela não tinha nada contra o rapaz, não iria rejeitá-lo tão rapidamente.

Após Tenten aceitar a companhia, o Inuzuka correu ao amigo para avisar que deveria acompanhar a tão bela kunoichi até a casa. Um pouco relutante, por fim, acabou aceitando também. E lá pras 2h da manhã, ela avisou que queria ir embora; estava cedo ainda, mas ela realmente não se sentia bem numa festa. Shino somente assentiu, afinal também não gostava tanto de festas, na verdade, até ficou aliviado por não ser obrigado a ficar mais tempo.

Apesar do horário, não se importaram em ir a pé, até porque a noite estava quente e o céu limpo, uma maravilha para uma caminhada. Shino preferia o silêncio, mas não pôde tê-lo com Tenten ao lado. Ela era conhecida por conseguir tirar as frases mais longas do tão conhecido Neji, então não existia ninguém que pudesse ficar calado em sua presença. Shino gostava do silêncio, mas naquela noite se sentiu bem por estar dialogando.

Tenten fazia perguntas diversas, comentava sobre o passado e, apesar de não ter tanta intimidade com o Aburame, até se arriscava fazendo piadas sobre o jeito atípico dele. A casa dela não era tão longe, então não demorou que chegassem lá, na despedida trocaram um aceno tímido e ela lançou-lhe um sorriso, que encantou o rapaz de óculos escuros.

Depois disso, não voltaram a se encontrar tanto, afinal, eram invisíveis mesmo. Vez ou outra cruzavam caminho e cumprimentavam-se singelamente. Até que a festa de outro casamento chegou, o de Shikamaru e Temari, que acabou acontecendo em Suna e não em Konoha. Lá acabaram passando pela mesma coisa, Kiba teve de dar o mesmo empurrão e os dois foram embora juntos novamente, conversando sobre coisas aleatórias. E para completar o ciclo, depois não entraram em contato também.

Em todos os casamentos, lá estavam Shino e Tenten indo embora juntos, sem compromisso nenhum. Conforme os meses se passavam, parecia que menos se esbarravam, ambos tinham sua vida formada, com trabalho satisfatório, não se preocupavam com amor ou algo assim. E quando passou um ano, voltaram a ser invisíveis novamente. Parecia que algo não os deixava juntos de forma alguma.

Nem Tenten, nem Shino acreditavam em destino. Seus encontros e desencontros eram meras coincidências devido ao cotidiano. Certa vez, o Aburame teve de passar na loja de armas da mulher de coques para pedir que ela demonstrasse o manuseio de kunais e shurikens, coisa básica para um shinobi, e que era dever ensinar aos pequenos alunos da academia. Ela, sem nem piscar, aceitou com o maior sorriso no rosto. Tal empolgação até assustou o professor. Desde que assumira a profissão fazia muito tempo que não via tanto brilho no olhar de alguém de sua geração, nem mesmo no de Naruto, que realizara seu sonho de ser Hokage.

Combinaram que a aula seria na semana seguinte, logo na manhã, o primeiro horário das crianças. No dia, ela chegou pontualmente, numa nuvem de fumaça, assim que ele anunciara seu nome. Apresentou-se brevemente aos alunos e demonstrou com toda maestria o lançamento de kunais e shurikens. Shino nunca teve a oportunidade de observar tão de perto aquele que era o maior talento de Tenten, então naquele dia acabara por ficar encantado com a delicadeza e agilidade da mestra das armas. No fim da aula, não se conteve e chamou a mulher para almoçar. Queria conhecê-la melhor.

Shino a observava por trás das lentes escuras tão discretamente que nem ela havia percebido, e só percebeu no dia que o Aburame, enfim, convidou-a para um encontro de verdade. Um jantar romântico! Fazia tanto tempo que Tenten não flertava, que não sabia nem como reagir ao convite, mas não era por isso que recusaria. Não demorou muito para que aceitasse. Estava bastante próxima daquele rapaz tão misterioso, não seria doloroso sair com ele.

Na noite do jantar, Tenten ainda estava com suas vestes confortáveis, mas não por isso desleixada. Aos olhos de Shino, ela estava tão linda quanto nos dias que a acompanhara até em casa. E ele, aos olhos dela, estava misterioso como sempre, mas com um charme que jamais havia percebido.

Como costume, o Aburame a acompanhou até a porta de casa, mas diferente das outras vezes, despediu-se com um selinho. Fofo, ela julgou, e antes que ele partisse, convidou-o para ficar por lá, o que não foi recusado. Tenten serviu chá para o professor e enquanto bebiam conversaram bastante. Com a proximidade, ela acabou dormindo no ombro dele, que a levou até a cama cuidadosamente e decidiu por ficar lá mesmo. Deitou-se ao lado da mulher de coques e timidamente soltou o cabelo preso dela, vendo-o solto pela primeira vez. Ficou deslumbrado. Ela acordou com o toque e, por sua vez, tirou carinhosamente os óculos escuros de Shino.

— Boa noite. — Desejou olhando-o nos olhos.

— Boa noite. — Ele respondeu sem desviar o olhar.

Tenten já não era mais invisível a todos.

Shino já não era mais invisível a todos.


End file.
